ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Grand Rampage (2014)
Card 30-Man Grand Rampage Match; Winner challenges the World Champion of his choice at Pain For Pride 7. EAW World Heavyweight Championship Mikado Sekaiichi © vs. Cy Henderson EAW Answers World Championship Dark Demon © vs. Diamond Cage Zack Crash vs. Xavier Williams Grand Rampage Qualifying Ladder Match Prince of Phenomenal vs. Mr. DEDEDE Background As it is an annual tradition, the 30-Man Grand Rampage match headlines each Grand Rampage event. 30 Extremists compete with numbers 1, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, and 30 entering with custom weapons to add to the extreme environment. Many known Extremists qualified and guaranteed they were going to win it. The House of Renegades (Hades The Hellraiser, Nick Angel, and Venom) qualified at the cost of Hades and Nick being stripped of their EAW Unified Tag Team Championships. The EAW World Heavyweight Championship match was brought about when Cy Henderson defeated seven other Extremists to win the annual Gold Rush Tournament held exclusively on Showdown to decide who would face the defending Champion, Mikado Sekaiichi. Of course, Sekaiichi and Cy Henderson already had history with one another that was often brought up heading into the bout, such as Sekaiichi (then Robbie V) using his first King of Extreme World Championship match in a losing effort against Cy Henderson (then Cyclone) for the EAW Championship at the annual Draft Show. The two personalities once again clashed when Cy pursued "The Legendary" Sekaiichi's right-hand man, Damien Murrow. This culminated in a Four-Corner Shock Match at Shock Value, in which Sekaiichi gained the victory with a distraction from Murrow and proceeded to choke out Cy in his Katahajime submission. Their final match before the Grand Rampage took place inside the Extreme Elimination Chamber for the vacant EAW World Heavyweight Championship; Cy would end up being the first and only man to pin and eliminate Sekaiichi since becoming "The Legendary" Sekaiichi by hitting a barbed wire-wrapped elbow onto Sekaiichi from the top of a Chamber pod. Cy used his victories and the validity of Sekaiichi's only victory between the two to get into Sekaiichi's head and insist he's the only one who can defeat Sekaiichi; taking the World Championship in the process. Cy's dominance and single-handed destruction of the Agents of Extreme (Sekaiichi's known army of followers) prompted Sekaiichi to grow even more callous; turning to solipsism and telling Cy he would soon bow to him. During Cy's match with DEDEDE on Showdown, Sekaiichi made his presence known by calmly walking down to the ring. The Prince of Phenomenal caused Cy to gain the victory, but Cy would have no opportunity to celebrate it as Sekaiichi proceeded to handcuff a damaged Cy to the top rope and mercilessly lash his back with a chair, a kendo stick, and a barbed wire whip before Cy dropped to his knees; unconscious. The following week, a livid and scarred Cy Henderson would return to demand Sekaiichi meet him face to face. Unfortunately, Cy was instead met with Sekaiichi's new Advisor, Albert Hitchman. Albert informed Cy that not only was Sekaiichi not there, but he proceeded to urge Cy that he should quit while he's ahead and willingly bow before Sekaiichi. Cy replied by sending a message of his own to Sekaiichi; attacking Hitchman and lashing him repeatedly with a kendo stick. The next week, it was announced Sekaiichi would be making his return. Cy Henderson wasted no time making his presence known; urging Sekaiichi to be a man and take the punishment he deserves. Instead, a damaged Albert Hitchman once again met with Cy and once again informed him that Sekaiichi was not available and that Cy should give up his pursuit. Growing further annoyed, Cy proceeded to grab a barbed wire whip and threaten Hitchman with it before being ambushed by Sekaiichi with a steel chair. However, this wouldn't keep Cy from competing in his match against Prince of Phenomenal later in the night; despite the Doctor's orders. This angered Mikado Sekaiichi, causing him to threaten Cy to stay down or he will be forced to stay down. Later in the evening, just moments after Cy's match with Prince of Phenomenal began, it was quickly interrupted by DEDEDE. The Referee began a count against Prince of Phenomenal, but he was stopped as Sekaiichi showed up to punish Cy once again. Sekaiichi handcuffed Cy to the top rope and grabbed a chair from outside, but was quickly surprised as Cy broke the handcuffs and pounced on him. The two erupted into a brawl, but Cy quickly gained the upper-hand by busting Sekaiichi open, lashing him with a steel chair, and then rendering him unconscious by locking him in his Berserker (Gogoplata) submission. Cy was eventually pulled away from Sekaiichi by a swarm of security but showed once and for all he may truly be the only man who can defeat Sekaiichi. Results *1. After the match, Prince of Phenomenal is shown being stretchered off while Mr. DEDEDE looks up towards the sky with a smile on his face of what he did to Prince of Phenomenal throughout the match. *5. After the match, Hades was seen smirking in the ring as Venom joins in with him celebrating, ‘’You’re going to Pain for Pride, man!!!’’ as Hades looks up at the PFP logo as the camera fades to black. Grand Rampage Match Grand Rampage Match Notes *Nick Angel was supposed to be in the match but taken out by Nemesis when Nemesis shatters a glass-steel chair onto the back of Nick's neck. *Jaywalker was about to hurt Cameron by slicing her throat with a broken beer bottle after Cameron getting eliminated by Jay but Jay stopped due to HBB coming out to the ring. *After Jaywalker getting eliminated by Heart Break Boy, Jay was still in ringside trying to get on his feet after the hellacious assault by HBB then HBB runs in the ring and dives over the top rope onto Jay. HBB continues his assault onto Jaywalker until Security surrounds HBB and rip him away from Jay as HBB heads towards Cameron was. *Everyone thought that HRDO came back to EAW but revealed as Striker Jensen dressed as HRDO. *Striker Jensen's elimination made the new Grand Rampage record for the fastest elimination. *Lethal Consequences made his huge shocking return during the match. *Jacob Senn faked an injury to get Lethal Consequences eliminated from the match. *Y2Impact made his huge shocking return as well during the match. *The Arena Lights went for a bit until they came back and the entire Demon's Council (Dark Demon, Lucian Black, Eddie Mack, & Xavier Williams) were in the ring, looking at Zack Crash until Demon nods as the rest of the Demon's Council pounce on Crash. All three men hit their finishers onto Crash then Dark Demon clotheslines Crash over the top rope thus eliminating him from the match. Then Demon's Council lifts Crash on the outside and hits a Triple Powerbomb through the commentary table. The Council finally stop their rampage on Crash walking up the ramp before Demon stops half-way up, turning his back and heads back down to the ring. Demon slides into the ring and starts attacking Hades via stomping onto Hades in the corner. Demon then shouts to Hades "NOBODY SAYS NO TO ME, I GAVE YOU ONE ORDER AND YOU COULDN’T DO THAT?? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM??? I MADE YOU, YOU DO WHATEVER I SAY YOU DO!" Demon grabs Hades and about to do something but Hades grabs Demon by the throat as Hades getting up on his feet. Hades grabs Demon by the throat and hits a Chokeslam. Miscellaneous *EAW paid tribute to Extreme Enigma and show highlights of his career throughout the event. *Multiple Grand Rampage entrants grab their numbers from a small tumbler throughout the event. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2014